A New Dream Chosen
by Bashful Masher
Summary: Bash has a late night visitor. Is he dreaming? Mary/Bash. Both POVs. What I wish had happened after episode 6: Chosen. Mash really needed to talk about their kiss, the pagan attack & Francis being such a jerk (my words, not theirs ;) Hopefully my fic is better than my summary!) Might reference/spoil up to episode 8: Fated, but makes those events unlikely. Romance/Drama/Humor/Angst
1. Mary At The Door, Waking Bash

**A/N:** Hi! This is my first Mash fic and I'm pretty nervous. Please be gentle. But I hope you'll review and let me know if you enjoy. I am truly a shy and Bashful Masher who needs encouragement. I guess you'd all probably prefer a continuation of the last episode _**Fated**_, but I've been working on this thing since _**Chosen**_ aired. (Yeah, I'm slow.) So I hope you don't mind going back in time a bit. Am I the only one who was dying for Mary and Bash to talk (and...stuff) after Francis ordered them to stay away from eachother and threw all that hypocritical crap at them? Here's what I wish had happened after that. Please don't say this is out of character 'cause Mary would never get angry at Francis and re-evaluate their relationship. As far as I'm concerned, she _should_ have, especially after he was such a jerk in episodes 5 & 6. Of course Bash has been the better choice since the first episode. Btw, I had this song in my head as Mary's angry theme: "Messin' With Me" by Darling Parade, which you can listen to on youtube (uploaded by the band, so it's legal!) Sorry FF doesn't allow links, but search youtube or copy and paste this: /watch?v=WA5nBYfiK1k

**P.S.** Jane pointed out in her review that I reference a quote from _**Fated**_ here, so I should apologize for not mentioning the spoiler! She's probably right that I shouldn't reference a line that hasn't been said yet, as of _**Chosen**_. I just thought it'd be cute. :) Which reminds me: _**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Reign, the characters or any dialogue I might bend and twist like a cheeky monkey! Belongs to The CW and those great writers. Yeah they're great, even if I feel compelled to write missing scenes. Not just saying that so they won't sue! (Don't sue?)

* * *

**A New Dream Chosen** - by: Bashful Masher - **Part 1:** Mary At The Door, Waking Bash

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...** **... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

They say when you know you're dreaming, you can control the dream. But this was a nightmare, and it never changed.

He was back in the Blood Wood of human sacrifices. The pagans were hidden, but he sensed them watching. Invisible forces pulled him towards their latest offering, hanging from the tallest tree.

He didn't want to move closer. Didn't want to see her face.

He knew who it was.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Bash woke to the sound of two heartbeats.

No... Just the one heart pounding in his chest, as usual. And someone knocking at his door. He dragged himself over to open it, and stared.

"Am I still asleep?" Bash smiled, reaching out to touch a strand of dark hair. "But you're alive. And visiting my bedchamber at night. _Finally_, a pleasant dream."

"What are you talking about?" Mary whispered. "Let me in, Bash, before someone sees me."

He playfully blocked her entrance, enjoying her closeness. Suddenly her hands were on his chest, and Bash stumbled back at the gentle pressure. He wondered if she had felt his heart racing.

Mary swept in, quickly closing the door behind her. He noticed her tense posture had not relaxed.

"My guards?"

"Probably hunting for more pagan spies to add to the bonfire."

"Still, you risk your reputation, coming here. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Mary snapped. "Have you forgotten the future King of France has most generously granted me permission? My fiancé is free to spend his time... his nights... with others. Before _and_ after our marriage. How wonderful that I may do the same!" Her voice became falsely bright. "I can see anyone I like!"

"Ahh, but you're the one who has forgotten." He couldn't resist teasing her. "My esteemed brother expressly forbade you to see _me_. I am the one exception to his rule."

"Who is Francis to forbid me?" Mary began pacing. "I'm a Queen. He's not even King, yet." She glared at Bash and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"How dare he judge me... both of us... as if he's the only one betrayed? So superior and self-righteous! None of this would've happened if he had only sent Olivia away."

All at once the anger was gone. Seeing the sad defeat in her eyes, Bash had an impractical impulse to hold Mary in his arms, and punch Francis, at the same time.

"I felt sorry for Olivia at first," Mary shook her head. "Why should women be disgraced and ruined for the same acts men are free to commit?"

"You have a generous heart, welcoming your rival to Court..."

"Don't give me too much credit for kindness. Naïveté, yes." Mary laughed bitterly. "I didn't realize, until she told me outright, that she intended to steal Francis from me."

"Lovers cannot be stolen who do not wish to stray." Bash gave her a slight smirk. "And I don't blame you for wishing to be as free as a man."

Mary laughed again, and it sounded more genuine.

"I suppose you wouldn't. You who are so fortunate to be free of royal responsibilities and cares."

"Yes, being the bastard son of the King has it's advantages. And one disadvantage I've come to regret." Bash murmured. "Is that why you kissed me, Mary?"

He watched her face intently. Needed to know, although the answer might hurt like hell.

"I... had been drinking. I was confused." Mary blushed but didn't look away.

"Was it only hurt feelings over Olivia?" He felt himself being pulled towards her, almost against his will.

"Getting back at Francis?" A few steps closer. Mary's eyes widened, but she didn't move.

"A thirst for freedom? Or do you thirst for me, as I do for... "

Mary was kissing him again.

He was reasonably certain she was completely sober this time. He, however, felt drunk. Dangerously addicted to the taste of her. The feel of her arms winding around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair...finding a particularly sensitive area on the back of his head. Bash groaned and deepened the kiss, desperate to feel all of her. He caught hold of her hips and pulled her against him.

She felt so right in his arms. He never wanted to let go.

He really hoped this wasn't a dream.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**_To Be Continued_ ...**

* * *

**A/N:** Short, I know. But I'm working on the next chapter. (Revising, obsessively.) They've got _lots_ more to talk about (and...stuff.) Now don't get too excited. This fic is _not_ rated M... give me a chance to ease into the whole romance writing thing? How was it? (Nervous!)

**Update:** Jan. 11, 2014: After finishing the story, I revised the first 2 chapters, mostly fixing clunky phrasing. Added a bit to ch. 2. :)


	2. Thinking & Feeling

**A/N:** Hi again! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed or favorited or followed me! Very exciting! But I've gotta say, I'm a little freaked out by the favoriting! After just one chapter? How do you guys know you'll like the rest of the story?! You've got more confidence in me than I do. ;) So, if you don't like this chapter, I will understand if you decide to un-favorite me. (No! Don't do it! I'll cry!) Pressure's on. I hope I don't let you down! Btw, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to read and review many fics yet myself. Trying to focus on getting my own ideas down before I get distracted by all the fun stuff to read. (Also, reading other, far better stories just makes me want to quit writing before I make a bigger fool of myself!) I do take a look at the profiles of anyone who's commented on my fic, and I promise to give more feedback in the future. 'Cause I really do appreciate _your_ feedback. Anyway, I had most of chapter 2 written before posting chapter 1. But then I looked at it and thought, hey, maybe this one should be from Mary's point of view instead? Yeah, of course it should! So I had to rewrite the whole thing! Thanks for your patience!

* * *

**A New Dream Chosen** - by: Bashful Masher - **Part 2:** Thinking & Feeling

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...** **... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Mary broke their kiss, breathing hard. Why did it feel so right, being in his arms?

Bash slowly opened his eyes and met hers. And her heart literally skipped a beat, like a fool in a romantic novel. It wasn't just the brilliant hue, sometimes blue, then suddenly green... but the expression in his eyes when he looked at her...

Luckily he chose that moment to smirk, or who knows what she might have done next.

"Don't be smug!" Mary scolded, winding her fingers through his hair, and tugging, just a little.

"Forgive me, Your Grace." Bash had assumed a penitent expression, but she wasn't deceived. Those eyes were laughing.

"You still haven't answered my question." He moved closer, his lips lightly brushing against her ear.

"Yes I have. And don't call me that." She shivered. "Bash! I can't think when you..."

"Forgive me... Mary." Now his hands were moving over her back in soothing circles. "Please tell me how you feel."

"Mmm. Feels good." She leaned into his touch, then caught herself and went on, flustered, "Oh, how I feel about... Yes, well, obviously I... I like you very much. You've been kind to me since I arrived, when Francis was... less than kind."

"Even so, you began to care for him."

Bash didn't sound as if he were accusing her. Mary was grateful, after all the jealous accusations of the past few days.

"You know I felt I had no choice but to marry Francis, for the sake of Scotland. And I _want_ to be in love with my husband. I needed our marriage to be more than a political alliance. Is that so wrong?"

Perhaps she was still a little defensive.

"Of course not. I'm all in favor of free will...although some things may be fated." Bash gave her a half-smile. "I understand why you would want Francis to be _your_ choice. And now you're wondering if you wanted this so desperately... you convinced yourself it was love?"

"Maybe it wasn't, really." Mary sighed. "I wish I were free to choose. Love can't be forced. Maybe I shouldn't have to try so hard... to get Francis to open up, and accept the idea of us. Not _us_, you and me. I mean... he and I."

Bash grinned, and Mary felt her face grow hot. "Obviously. And now he wants to return to an emotionally detached engagement. It could be for the best... our hearts are not fully committed to each other, after all."

Mary suddenly felt alarmed at her own statement. It was as if she didn't know how she felt until attempting to articulate it. Thinking out loud like this could be dangerous. She needed a sympathetic ear, someone she could trust. Instinctively, Mary knew that was Bash. Didn't she always turn to him for comfort? But he could get hurt. Although it was probably too late to worry about that, since she couldn't seem to stop kissing him.

Mary tried to avoid his gaze. She shouldn't encourage the hope flickering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm still trying to process these conflicting feelings. Francis... his actions lately, his words tonight, were so hurtful and infuriating. But part of me wants to cling to him, win him back. I had thought, after Tomas... well, that crisis brought us closer together."

She wondered if someone else wanting her, made Francis want her more. Like a child with a toy he was ignoring, until another child showed interest... and then, of course, he wouldn't wish to share. Oh, but Francis had many other toys to play with, and _she_ was just supposed to accept that...

Mary looked back at Bash, and was filled with remorse. She shouldn't have reminded him of Tomas, the would-be king of Portugal who had schemed to wed the Queen of Scotland. How many French soldiers' lives were lost... and how close Bash, himself, had been to death... because of her.

"Don't blame yourself. It was worth it, to keep you out of that brute's hands."

His voice was fierce, and although it was not the first time, Mary was startled by how well Bash could read her. Of course, he noticed that too.

"It's no great mystery, Mary. I'm aware of your compassionate nature. And you looked so guilty!" His lips quirked up in a sudden smile. "You'll really have to learn to be callous, or at least put on a mask of regal indifference, if you want to be a proper Queen."

Mary let out an undignified snort, then cringed at the sound. Bash laughed and hugged her closer to him.

"Then again, don't. I very much enjoy your honest reactions."

She buried her face in his neck, but the embarrassment was fading, and Mary found herself shaking with silent laughter. It had been a stressful day, after all. Pagans. Francis. Shouldn't be laughing though. It really wasn't funny at all.

"You realize your breath is tickling me, don't you?" Bash asked in a rather strangled tone.

"Oh. Sorry."

Well, she _had_ been sort of...panting...on him. Mary lifted her head, then moved back, and softly pressed her lips to his neck.

"Mary. God... Mary."

She wished she could see his eyes now. But the way he said her name was encouragement enough. His hands were clutching at her shoulders...sliding over and down her back, in erratic patterns. Making her shiver again. Mary wondered how his hands would feel on her skin. Could it be even better than this? She remembered how he had tortured her earlier, and kissed her way up to his ear...then bit down gently.

Bash pulled away. Mary was confused for a moment, until he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her mouth hungrily.

"Have I told you," His voice was low and thrilling, almost growling the words out between kisses, "how much I love your impulsiveness?"

She was being _too_ impulsive. She should stop and think.

"Mary," He breathed, trailing his lips down her throat. "Are you really here? I keep wondering if I'm only dreaming."

"Bash... I'm here."

She didn't want to stop. Never wanted to leave.

She really hoped this wasn't a dream.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_**To Be Continued ...**_

* * *

**A/N:** If you've noticed some parallels and repeated dialogue & thoughts from one chapter to the other (mainly at the very end), yes that's intentional, and not just me forgetting I already wrote something similar. ;) Okay! As promised there _will_ be more conversation about the pagan attack on Mary, and Bash saving her, plus more criticism of Francis to look forward to in future chapters, which I hope I'll be able to write! These two still have lots to talk about. It's just that they keep getting distracted by... other stuff. But I think we're already seeing Mary sort of re-evaluate her feelings for Francis and fall out of love with him, or realize it wasn't real love in the first place. Or is it happenng too quickly? (Please don't make me rewrite this chapter again!) Personally I think she's got plenty of reason to fall for Bash by this point in time, even if it didn't happen in canon. But what do you think? (Still nervous!)

**Update:** Jan. 11, 2014: After finishing the story, I revised the first 2 chapters, just fixing some clunky phrasing. :) Oh, expanded a bit on Mary thinking of Tomas & Francis. Thought the fic needed more of Mary re-evaluating Francis, before chapter 4. And I like criticizing him. ;)


	3. Touching

**A/N:** Hey! I think I found the love song/theme song for this fic! It's a romantic piece of synth-pop called **"Time Is On Our Side"** by **Azure Blue**. I like the yearning, bittersweet vibe, plus it has lyrics like: "Sweet dreams arise and take control" (That's my story! You remember, all the stuff I wrote about controlling your dreams and controlling/forcing/choosing love, etc. Well, it makes sense in _my_ head anyway ;)) and the line "I want to be the one you want". Feel free to picture Bash gazing at Mary in his swoon-worthy way while you listen! Official video on youtube. Just copy and paste this at the end: /watch?v=Cj4piWVNHoU ...I can sorta see Mary & Bash in that video instead. Except, replace the car with horses. ;)

I'm overwhelmed by the interest in my fic! I've written most of you private messages, but I'm also grateful to the unregistered guests I can't reply to! Maybe I'll start responding to some reviews at the end of my chapters. No, _not_ just to pad out the length! ;) Sorry if this one's short, but I wanted to get something out for those asking for updates (and it felt like a finished scene to me - well, until we switch to Mary's POV next.) I fussed over chapter 1 (and other unfinished snippets of scenes) for over a month, and I think I'm faster now 'cause of positive feedback motivating me, but forgive me if I slow down again. Still lots of Mash interaction zipping around in my head, and I hope I can pin it down and find the right words. Thanks again to everyone who reviews/follows! You help me believe that my writing might not be too bad! At least, long enough to attempt another chapter. Then I'm right back to worrying that everyone who liked it before will be disappointed. Guess you'll have to keep reassuring me. ;)

* * *

**A New Dream Chosen **- by: Bashful Masher - **Part 3:** Touching

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...** **... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

He never wanted to leave her embrace. Didn't want to stop.

So why the hell was he stopping?

This time, Bash was the one to break their kiss. He forced himself to sever all physical contact. Had to put some distance between them.

"Bash? What is it?" Mary looked more than a little dazed. She blinked and focused on him, her eyes following his restless pacing.

"Did I... do something... wrong?"

"No! Mary, don't ever think that! Everything about you is right."

There had been such vulnerability in her voice. It took all his control not to rush back and reassure her properly. Preferably in improper ways.

"Then what's wrong with you?"

Bash was relieved to see Mary's self-doubt had vanished, replaced by mild irritation with him instead.

"It's just that I...need to think." That was true enough. What was he doing? She could be _his_.

Mary... with her strong mind, wild spirit, and deeply caring heart. Beautiful. God, how he wanted her.

And she was here.

But she wasn't really his. He couldn't ignore the inner voice telling him to stop and think. Mary might desire him, but she was still uncertain about Francis. Still hurt over his brother's apparent rejection of her. Still engaged and hoping for a happy future with her husband.

What if he took advantage now, and Mary regretted it later? What if having her tonight meant losing her completely? It was too late to pretend there was only friendship between them. He already missed her touch. How much worse though, if he couldn't even speak with her, hear her laugh, see her smiling at him...

Or scowling at him, as she was doing now.

"Bash! What are you brooding about...way over _there_? Come back here and kiss me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a royal command?" Oh, damn. That had sounded far too inviting.

"Maybe it is." Mary smiled impishly. "Are you going to obey me?"

"Well," he drawled, "First I should point out that _you_ are already coming to _me_."

Bash smirked at the surprise on Mary's face, as she realized it was true. She had been unconsciously moving closer. And he was too weak to move away again. At least he knew he wasn't the only one to feel this pull.

Sensing she was about to pounce, he quickly added, "I think we should talk. Let's sit down."

Mary's heated gaze drifted over his shoulder, then back to him. "Alright. Let's."

She had agreed entirely too easily. Bash looked behind him. Then he grabbed Mary's hand and led her in the opposite direction.

_Away_ from his bed.

At least he had a good excuse to hold her hand.

"Here's a nice comfortable chair." He sighed. "Perfect for sitting and _talking_."

Mary pulled him down beside her, wriggling in a most distracting way as she got settled. "Yes, it is rather cozy."

He groaned inwardly. The chair barely accommodated two people. Naturally, they were pressed close together. Bash tried not to react to Mary's hand, now resting on his thigh.

His dream was within reach, but he couldn't touch her.

What new kind of nightmare was this?

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_**To Be Continued ...**_

* * *

**A/N:** Not as bad as your nightmare in the first chapter, Bash! Oh boy, more parallel thoughts and "dream" talk! I can't help it. Everybody go read all 3 chapters in a row so you can spot the tie-ins! (Then again, you might find it repetitive and annoying, even with my variations.)

Anyway, I'm hoping to balance drama with a bit of humor. Did I go too far in either direction? In this particular chapter - Bash's noble/angsty thoughts, and Mary's moment of insecurity ...and ...Bash's wryly amused thoughts, and Mash flirtation. But do you find the change in tone jarring? I don't want to wreck a should-be-emotional love story with overly comical stuff. Still not confident about writing romance, so please let me know if you think I made Bash too sappy or melodramatic? But there's more to him than flirtatious charm, right? Poor tortured Bash! I hope you found him in-character in this chapter. Even when very kind reviewers tell me I got the characters right (Hi, **animefan28** and **Quirky Del** :)) there's no guarantee I won't mess it up the next time! How to keep them in-character, while making them do what I want them to do...hmm... (Maybe canon-Bash wouldn't stop Mary if she pounced on him, but I needed him to, as I explain below) Then again, fanfic is wish-fulfillment and maybe I should cut myself some slack about not following canon too closely. (Thanks for the advice, **Jane** :))

Btw, Unregistered-**Jane**-who-I-cannot-private-message, I love reading, but I'll never get any writing done if I read as much as I'd like. No time for everything! (Considering how much I like to obsessively revise and second-guess every word choice!) Also, you suggested getting ideas by reading other fics, but I've already got too many ideas/scenes in my head competing for my attention and shouting "Write me down! No! Me first!" and it's hard to focus. ;) Don't want to be too influenced by other fics or rip anyone off either! Best to stay kind of isolated and focused for now.

So, not much happened in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed the Mash interaction anyway? Looks like I'm writing their night together in "real-time" so we have to see every little thing. Now that I've finally got them sitting down, they can get back to discussing Francis, etc. I thought it was kind of necessary to get inside Bash's head here, and explain why they couldn't get together yet. They have to talk more! Lots to work through! Quit eyeing the bed, Mary! ;) Hey, **Rockie3099** you were right...Mary wasn't gonna stop! But Bash stopping might help motivate Mary to really confront her feelings for Bash vs. Francis. I mean, if Bash is being all noble and trying to resist her advances, partly because he's not convinced she's over Francis... well...she'll have to work harder to convince him! Mary has to figure out how she really feels, who she really wants to be with. Or, maybe she does know and she just doesn't know she knows. Y'know? ;) But even if Mary stops feeling conflicted over Francis... Mash might have to face other obstacles. Oh yes! (This fic is gonna take me a year to write and it will be the Longest Night Mary and Bash ever had.)

**Update: Re: Mary's Characterization In This Chapter:** Although I replied to **Quirky Del**'s (awesome!) review in a PM, I wanted to say something here, in case any readers were put off by Mary's boldness in this chapter. (What can I say? I'm insecure.) I agree canon-Mary would probably not be so forward, but I hope that my-Mary makes sense after the first 2 chapters where we saw her express anger & disillusionment over Francis, and show some concern/appreciation/attraction for Bash. Hopefully making it somewhat plausible that she'd pounce on him by chapter 3? Plus, hormones, y'know? ;) She's young and impulsive! I should admit I also thought it would be funny to see Mary sort of chase Bash, and him resisting. Comedic license? Mainly I wanted to progress the Mash relationship. I understand if anyone finds Mary out-of-character though...I agree! The premise of my fic already makes her OOC, because canon-Mary didn't visit Bash after episode 6, or question her feelings for Francis before episode 8. Unfortunately. :( But I wanted her to. I'll try to make Mash happen gradually and believably, but I might fail! Tough to find that perfect balance between plausibility/canon and wish-fulfillment/fanfic. I appreciate your comments, **Del**, don't get me wrong! (And I know you weren't even criticizing, really.) Thanks for liking the story anyway. :)


	4. Looking & Listening

**A/N:** Last time my author's note was longer than the chapter, so let's do the opposite now! I didn't expect this chapter to be so long, but I had to get inside Mary's head, show her train of thought, and help her come to some realizations. And some wrong conclusions as well! Lots of miscommunication and misunderstandings here. Mary & Bash are kinda having two different conversations at the same time. So I recommend reading chapter 3 again (oh, go on, it's short!) It might be helpful to re-read Bash's POV and keep certain things in mind. :) Not just his physical *ahem* condition, in play here, but his emotional state and his (perhaps) wrong conclusions and resolutions about Mary.

Hope those of you who liked the humor last time, aren't disappointed by more drama this time (still hopefully a blend of romanca, drama & humor). But we had to hit this emotional crisis on the storytelling rollercoaster! Or something like that. Thanks again for the reviews & follows! Please keep reviewing and letting me know if you keep enjoying? :) You know how I worry! Btw, I love Bash, I hate Francis, and I really do feel sorry for Mary...even though I'm laughing at her just a little bit. ;)

* * *

**A New Dream Chosen **- by: Bashful Masher - **Part 4:** Looking & Listening

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...** **... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Why did he feel so far away from her? Why didn't he say something?

Bash wanted to talk.

Mary would listen.

How often had _he_ listened, as she poured out her heart to him? He was so kind and patient with her. She could be patient too.

But Bash was just sitting there, staring straight ahead. Mary could feel the tension in his body, pressed close to hers in this chair that was far too small. It could have been cozy. If only Bash would put his arm around her.

He didn't have to kiss her, if he didn't want to...

But he wouldn't even look at her.

Mary stretched and rubbed the back of her neck. She wasn't really tired, although it was late. Didn't want to leave Bash anyway. Even if they weren't speaking. Or kissing.

Still, she couldn't help imagining him holding her in his arms. Laying her down on his bed...

Mary closed her eyes.

Opened them again, sensing his gaze.

Bash looked away, but she caught a flash of something in the stormy blue.

Pain?

"Bash...If you're not comfortable here, there's more room on the..."

"No. This is fine."

His voice was gruff, and he still wasn't looking at her. Hadn't looked directly at her, for any decent length of time, since they sat down. This was ridiculous. Bash was right next to her, and... she missed him.

Since her first day back at Court, she had felt most comfortable, most free to be herself... with Bash. Felt relaxed in his presence, and exhilarated, all at once. Seeing him like this...tense and unable to confide in her... It was all wrong.

She thought they had gotten even closer this evening. Not only physically, but...

Why had he stopped?

Mary had a feeling Francis wouldn't have stopped.

No doubt, he was with Olivia tonight. Maybe Olivia didn't mind his habit of kissing with no prior warning. Mary had found it flattering, at first, but now it seemed more like insensitivity. Not noticing or caring whether the other person was... ready, or not. Sending signals or not. Just taking what _he_ wanted and assuming she would be responsive. Arrogant. Domineering. So like Francis.

Not like Bash.

She shouldn't even be comparing them. There was no comparison.

But with Bash...

Mary shifted restlessly in the chair. Tentatively patted his knee.

He took her hand then, which was nice... So nice, she didn't even care if his grip was a bit too tight.

Mary fought the strong temptation to kiss him. Had to respect his wishes. She didn't want to be like _Francis_, pouncing on people who weren't ready to be kissed. But she had been positive earlier, that Bash _was_ ready, for kissing and quite a bit more.

Sometimes Bash was too noble.

And there was something he wanted to talk about. She would have to wait until he was ready to talk. And then wait until he was ready to kiss.

Just as Bash had waited for her to finish talking. Before their first kiss.

Mary smiled at the memory.

Even then, he had let _her_ be the one to kiss him. Let her decide. Although it wasn't a conscious choice... more of an instinctive impulse.

Mary remembered feeling so flustered. Overwhelmed. She had tried to deny...to take it all back. Thank goodness Bash couldn't be noble _all_ the time.

He wouldn't let her take back the kiss.

He had given it back, instead.

It seemed Bash knew her better than she knew herself. Not pushy, just observant. So aware of her moods...

But then why had he stopped tonight? She wanted him. He should know that. But if _he_ wasn't in the right mood, if she had misread him...she wouldn't push.

"Mary?"

"Yes, Bash?"

"I don't mean to ignore you. I just..."

"It's fine. I didn't want to talk in the first place."

Mary hoped Bash appreciated she was trying to be sensitive to his needs. She hadn't even attempted to make eye contact with him.

"I suppose we both have a lot to think about," He said softly, after a slight pause.

All she could think of was him.

Their first kiss had been passionate, but sweet and caring. The way a first kiss should be. Not rough and demanding like...

_Before_ Bash... Mary hadn't _minded_ kissing Francis. After all, she had been raised in a convent. Dreaming and waiting to know her fiancé, not seen since childhood. It was hardly romantic, marrying a stranger who might not want you. Who might be horrible.

But she had to marry him.

So Mary had prayed for love. Desperate to see and believe in it.

Then she had seen Bash... and couldn't let herself believe.

Knew he wasn't Francis.

It wasn't only because she knew the golden child had a dark-haired bastard brother.

In his face, she saw no arrogance, born of privilege. There was both a wildness and a steadiness about him...

Not a sheltered, pampered prince. A soldier who fought for his life, and lived it.

Not a boy... a man.

And then she met Francis. Mary winced at the memory of her nerves and foolishness. Relieved to find him not unattractive. Relieved that he seemed pleased with her as well. Now that she thought back on it, Francis had also been rather too pleased with himself.

Used to being admired, and getting any girl he wanted.

Not used to being questioned and held accountable by his fiancée.

Mary hadn't wished to know every detail of his past. Knew _he_ hadn't been raised in a convent, dreaming and waiting for _her_. Still, it had hurt. That other girl, on Mary's first day... when she had been so innocently hopeful.

Thank God for Bash.

Lifting her spirits with his playful teasing. Serious and sympathetic, too. Protective, but never controlling. She would've been lost here, without his open, honest friendship...

Mary wished for love and friendship, truth and honor in her marriage.

But Francis... it seemed his first instinct was to hide things from her. To dole out partial truths that made him look better. Not trusting Mary to accept his flaws and love him anyway.

Even though she had been so willing to love him. _Too_ willing to overlook the ugly truths and fall in love with beautiful lies.

Even after Colin.

Colin had attacked her... and Francis had accused her.

Always quick to blame her, so that he could feel blameless? Assuming the worst of her, to ease his own conscience? Or was he merely so self-centered, to believe a Queen would risk a necessary alliance for her country, sacrifice her duty... not for _love_... but on a meaningless tryst? As some form of petty revenge on him for his meaningless trysts. Egotistical. Hypocritical...

My God.

Was _this_ how Francis saw Bash? Meaningless revenge for Olivia? Even if Mary had given that impression, did he honestly believe Bash would alienate the younger brother he had always looked out for... and make an enemy of the future King of France, for no compelling reason? On a whim? To be cruel? How could Francis not know his own brother, to think so poorly of him?

And why _shouldn't_ she want Bash for his _own_ sake? Did Francis actually imagine _he_ was the better man?

"Mary? Are you alright? You seem upset..."

Bash was _looking_ at her, at last! Mary was so relieved, she thought she'd cry.

"I was just... thinking about... Francis."

Her words came out in a choked whisper. She _was_ crying.

Bash looked pained, then averted his eyes. The sudden loss of connection, cut at her heart

"God, Bash! Do you _hate_ me?"

Mary knew she was being melodramatic, but _why_ couldn't he look her in the eye anymore? She needed to see...

"Never...never hate you..."

Bash sounded distant. Lost.

Why didn't he _tell_ her? Whatever it was he had wanted to talk about? Whatever had made him stop kissing her and bring her to this godforsaken chair?

Bash put his arm around her comfortingly.

Mary found herself sobbing into his chest.

"Please don't cry. Mary...please...I understand. I only want you to be happy."

It made her cry harder, hearing his voice, so broken, so sad.

He understood? _She_ didn't understand. Was there something he wasn't telling her, because he didn't want to hurt her?

But Bash always told her even the more painful truths that she needed to hear. Had given her a clearer picture of Francis and Olivia. With no wish to hurt anyone. Simply... respecting her right to know. Her need to make more informed decisions, and be in control of her life. As much as it was possible, anyway, for Mary to control this life she had been born into. Bash understood how important that was.

She might have to marry Francis. But she would never trust Francis. Not the way she trusted Bash. Never... care... for Francis the way...

She was calming down, not crying so hard. Realized Bash was stroking her hair.

Mary looked up at him.

This time, she was the first to look away. The pain in his eyes was unbearable.

She must have done something to hurt him. But he was still trying to comfort _her_. Because he was... Bash.

How had everything gone wrong so quickly? When he pulled away from their kiss. Practically ran out of her embrace. Why? Or was it something she said, after?

She must have disappointed him, somehow. He had been quick to deny it, and she knew Bash wouldn't lie to her. But what if he didn't _blame_ her for his disappointment? Bash never blamed her. Then it wouldn't be a lie. Only Bash being too _good_, and too fond of her, to see her flaws.

_**"Everything about you is right."**_

His words echoed in her head now.

Impassioned. Untrue. Incredibly moving.

How could she have let those words pass by with no response, as if they... he... meant nothing to her?

Why had she been so eager to kiss him?

For so many reasons. Reasons she could have given him. Words she could have said. Maybe he needed to hear...

Maybe he needed to hear it, as badly as she needed to see it, in his eyes.

Mary felt her heart clench.

_**"Everything about you is right."**_

How had she responded? By asking what was wrong with him. Not at all sympathetic. Impatient. Childish.

Bash had been... was still... in pain... over something. And Mary had ignored it. Focused on her own feelings. Her desire for more...

More of the indescribable connection between them.

Selfishly wanting more, had she lost him completely?

Bash was touching her now, holding her in his arms. But she still didn't feel connected to him. It was worse than missing his touch. Not talking or laughing together. His teasing smile. The look in his eyes that was only for her.

She wanted Bash. Wanted all of him.

_**"Everything about you is right."**_

She had to say something. Had to give him a better answer. Tried to speak through the lump in her throat.

"Bash... I love..."

Mary could hear his heart racing.

"...everything about you. Anyone would be blessed, to have you in their life."

She dared to raise her head from his chest, and look at him.

Bash seemed touched by her words, but there was still sorrow in his eyes. Mary felt frantic to erase it.

"There's _nothing_ wrong with you, Bash! I'm sorry! Please don't think there's anything wrong with you... Please don't think I don't appreciate..."

"Shh... Mary, I'm still here... I'll be here, whenever you need me..."

Bash kissed her forehead gently, then pulled back. His eyes burned into hers.

"I promise you. We'll always be friends."

Mary froze.

Friends? Was that all he wanted them to be? Sitting here in this hellish chair, afraid to tell her, because he didn't want to hurt her. Because he _did_ care about her, but only... as a friend...

She couldn't blame Bash for changing his mind. How could she blame him? He never blamed her. Nearly died because of her, and still didn't blame her. She didn't deserve him. Always taking, so much more than she ever gave back. Demanding his kisses. Ignoring his pain. Only talking about herself... never asking about him.

She had taken Bash for granted. And she had lost him.

Mary stood up.

Tried to stand like a Queen.

She wouldn't beg. Only thank him... even if it was too late. At least she could try to be a better... friend...

"I'm sorry I barged in on you like this. I want you to know I'm grateful for everything you've ever done for me."

Bash rose to stand before her, maintaining some distance between them.

"Don't say it like we'll never see eachother again." His lips twisted in an imitation of a smile. "Barge in on me anytime."

She tried to match his light tone.

"I meant to thank you for your courage. Going to the Blood Wood to face the pagan cult...for my sake. It was very noble of you. Honorable."

"No. It wasn't. It was nothing."

Why did he sound angry and dismissive? Oh, God, she was making things worse.

"You saved my life! I should've thanked you sooner."

"Don't. You shouldn't thank me for that."

Bash turned abruptly and strode away from her. He stopped at his door, obviously waiting for Mary to follow.

He was trying to get rid of her.

Mary took a deep shuddering breath, then slowly began walking.

She wasn't going to cry again. She wasn't just a girl. She was a Queen. And Bash was a soldier. A good man. He had saved her life. But it meant nothing to him.

Nothing more than duty.

Not love.

Not love.

Not love.

The words rang through Mary's head with each step. It felt like a death sentence. A final walk before her execution. She didn't want to reach the door. Didn't want the night... everything... to end this way.

She couldn't understand. All her dreams of love had seemed within reach.

Why had she been pulled out of heaven, into this nightmare?

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_**To Be Continued ?...**_

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, Mary. But everything feels life-or-death and end-of-the-world when you're young and in love! (And a Queen whose life is actually constantly in danger.) Plus, she thinks she's lost *Bash*. You'd be devastated too! Cut her some slack. ;) If you're wondering why Bash behaved so strangely towards her at the very end, well, it's partly 'cause he (wrongly) blames himself for putting her life at risk in the first place so he doesn't feel worthy of her gratitude. Remember his nightmare from chapter 1? Poor tortured Bash. Of course he made a joke about it then (which Mary didn't get) and if she'd thanked him for saving her back in chapter 1 (before all the bonding/smooching/daring to dream & then "losing" her), Bash would've been able to charm/joke/not get all broody and filled with self-loathing about the pagans (not in front of her), but now... :(

Did it come across clearly, to you guys reading (I really hope so), that I intended Bash to misunderstand Mary when she said she was thinking of Francis, while on the verge of tears, as meaning that Mary loved/missed/was choosing Francis? Too bad Mary can't articulate her feelings better out loud, huh? ;) I mean, if only she had *told* Bash some of the stuff she was *thinking* about Bash...he'd never doubt that she loves him. (Too bad Mary decided in Chapter 2 that thinking out loud around Bash was too dangerous.) I hope I can untangle their misunderstandings! Seriously. If I get writer's block, this would be a bad place to end the story. I'm not usually one for tragic endings! But some of you like 'em, (Hi, **Marie Meyers**! How do ya like *this* cliffhanger? ;)), so maybe you'll be okay if I abandon this fic now. ;)

It was *fun* writing this somewhat angsty emotional outpouring of a chapter. Never really do that sort of thing! Maybe that's why it was fun. :) (Plus I got to rant about Francis ;)) Usually feel more comfortable attempting humor and dialogue than drama and internal monologue. And maybe I stink at the latter...and didn't do a very good job blending 'em all together here. But don't tell me! I HAD FUN WRITING THIS! Wheee! Even though I like this chapter, I'm slightly worried that it's too serious compared to the others, especially the last one. But each chapter has had some angst, I think... and I did start my story with that heavy nightmare of Bash's, so ...hopefully nobody feels surprised or misled by the angst in chapter 4? Didn't *totally* come out of nowhere, right? :)

So, yeah, sorry about the lack of Mash humorous banter, this time! And less dialogue in general. But it seemed like (awkward) silence and (forced) reflection were necessary for Mary to, *ahem*, calm down somewhat after the last chapter, and think about Bash vs. Francis. :) Harder to convey from Mary's POV, but (in my head) Bash was brooding & angsting in the silence, convincing himself Mary didn't love him. So he was more than ready to jump to the wrong conclusion by the time Mary said "Francis" (and didn't clarify in what *context* she was thinking of Francis! C'mon Mary! Sheesh!)

I initially thought Mash would do more talking in this chapter, to work out various issues! But this is how it came out. :) I do have a basic plan for the fic...but I'm also kind of going with the flow too. Don't be scared. Truuuust me. I know what I'm doing! (No, I don't.) Y'know, ending scenes/chapters when it "feels right", nevermind how long or short they might be, as you probably noticed. Sorry about babbling in the author's note again! But at least it *isn't* longer than the chapter, this time.

I thought Mary might be religious, with the convent upbringing...hence some references to God/heaven/hell/praying for love, etc. (In case you were wondering why the chair was "godforsaken" at one point. ;) Plus, comic relief!) I like the idea of her young romantic idealism mixed with spirituality, and at the same time, kind of suggesting that the isolation of the convent made her restless, y'know, for not-just-spiritual love too. ;) Luckily, with Bash, she can have it all! (I hope. If I can get them out of this mess.)

**Update later the same day:** I'm a perfectionist. Made minor changes I doubt anyone would notice, but I just had to. Most important: I changed Bash's final line from "Don't thank me for that." to "Don't. You shouldn't thank me for that."... after Mary's "I should've thanked you sooner." I think emphasizing the "should"/"shouldn't" helps hint that Bash didn't wanna hear Mary's thanks for saving her life, because he blames himself for her life being in danger in the first place. Hopefully kinda guides the reader along to ask the question "why does Bash think she *shouldn't* thank him? oh...because...he feels guilty... " ...saying "Don't thank me" doesn't hint at enough of a reason! I really *should* have realized that before publishing. Sigh. You know what this means? I'm gonna take longer to update from now on. ;)


	5. Bash At The Door, Watching Mary

**A/N:** Dear Readers, please forgive me! This update does not resolve the cliffhanger! I'm sorry! It's gonna take me awhile, so this might tide you over? Remember how the last chapter ended with Mary trying so hard to be brave and walking to the door, as if to her execution? Well, here's what Bash is thinking, as he waits for her there. (I hear it like a poem in my head *blush*) Yes, Bash has time to think all of this! He thinks fast. Plus she's walking very slowly 'cause she doesn't want to leave, remember? ;)

I wanted to write this little "interlude" thingy, partly to make up for the lack of Bash POV during the Mash Misunderstandings. So, this includes his thoughts on their final exchange (end of chapter 4) when Mary mentioned the pagans and Bash reacted badly to her words of praise and gratitude, for Not-So-Mysterious Reasons Which Shall Now Be Revealed. Exciting, isn't it? Yeah, very exciting! You won't even notice there's no dialogue or kissing! (I probably shouldn't have mentioned that.)

* * *

**A New Dream Chosen **- by: Bashful Masher - **Part 5:** Bash At The Door, Watching Mary

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...** **... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

She walked towards him. With every step closer, more far away.

Mary was leaving.

Bash wouldn't stop her.

Mary had chosen her dream of love with Francis.

Her fiancé... His brother... How else could this end?

Mary, Queen of Scots to wed the future King of France.

And he would have to stay, and see it.

If she loved him... If she asked him...

He knew he would follow her anywhere.

But she deserved better.

No need to choose between love and duty, then, if she loved Francis.

He should be glad... Her life was difficult enough.

She was a Queen.

See how she walked towards him... with dignity and grace.

The sorrow in her eyes was not for him, but for his sake.

She was a Queen.

Would rule with great compassion, not through fear.

There was no arrogance or cruelty in her.

There was true nobility.

Noble, she had called him. And he, a bastard.

Honorable... No.

In spite of his intention to set the prisoner free.

Regardless of his motive, to protect his mother's past.

An innocent man's death at his hands... There was no honor in it.

Whatever else, the pagan debt was paid.

Nothing else mattered.

Mary lived.

She lived bravely, unbowed by constant threats against her life.

A life not chosen by her... Enemies, unearned.

Unseen enemies of a Queen, who didn't care to know the girl.

How could anyone wish to harm her?

How could anyone help but love her?

How could he?

How could he have put her in harm's way, by loving her?

But she didn't blame him.

And he didn't deserve her.

_**"Anyone would be blessed, to have you in their life."**_

She was too good. She couldn't see his flaws.

Believed this beautiful lie.

He prayed she'd never see the ugly truth.

He would try to be a better friend.

Forget his dreams of love.

Shield her from the nightmares of this life she hadn't chosen.

She chose to live it now... for love of Francis.

Bash remembered the girl... the wild beauty of her dancing...

But the Queen stood before him.

He had to let Mary go.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_**To Be Continued ...**_

* * *

**A/N:** We heard Mary's angsty & adoring thoughts about Bash in the last chapter, so I thought it was his turn to be angsty & adoring. But once they're both at the door together, they'll probably talk more than they did when they were on the chair sitting in silence...so... not much chance for inner monologue there. Another reason I wrote this interlude or whatever it is. Plus...it just happened! Words were flowing! I couldn't stop them! (Did I lose you guys?)

Okay here's another reason: I've written more of Mary's inner thoughts in this fic. I felt like I should try to get inside Bash's head a bit more to balance things out. And he turned out to be a tortured poet-type-person? Well, he's heartbroken! I hope Mary can cheer him up soon! I honestly don't know! But the next chapter (if I can write it) *should* return to dialogue and real interaction between Mary & Bash. She has reached the door! Thank you for indulging me (hopefully) with this somewhat unconventional chapter. It just didn't feel right to add dialogue immediately after it, y'know? Had to be it's own separate thing. Probably 'cause the dialogue will be a totally different style/tone? I can't seem to make my chapters match!

Thank you all you nice people who've left me feedback! :) You don't know how excited I get to see a review. It's really very pathetic. Feel free to laugh at me. First, review. Then imagine my goofy reaction...Then laugh! Fun game, right? ;)


	6. Choosing

**A/N:** It's the end! Sorry for the wait! Took me the longest to write, but I think it was worth it...yes I'm actually proud this time, not so insecure! ;) I think my writing has improved as I've been writing this (More lyrical flowing language? More comfortable with romance now than in the first few chapters? So, choppy & inconsistent fic, great. :P **Update:** Revised first 2 chapters!) This has been a learning experience, whatcanIsay? :) I can say a *lot*, in my self-indulgent author's notes & thank-yous, after the fic. **Disclaimer** in chapter 1! (Some Reign lines referenced/semi-quoted.) Thank you again for reading, reviewing, favoriting & following! If anyone wants to un-favorite, feel free. I always thought you should wait and see if you liked the end anyway ;)

* * *

**A New Dream Chosen** - by: Bashful Masher - **Part 6:** Choosing

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...** **... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

He couldn't let her leave. Had to stop her. Didn't want the night...everything...to end this way.

"Mary, wait."

Bash moved quickly to block her exit. He tensed as Mary softly collided into him. She stumbled backwards and he reached out his hand to steady her, catching hold of her arm. He tried to let go...but couldn't help savoring her closeness.

They might never be so close again.

Bash felt his heart clench at the thought of Mary begging her fiancé...his brother...for forgiveness. Hadn't she come to _him_ tonight, in a beautiful fury, raging against Francis? Entirely justified in her anger, although he might be slightly biased.

Mary was an angel. She had forgiven Francis. Despite everything, she loved Francis. Had been crying over Francis.

Francis...

"Bash?"

He closed his eyes. Why had he stopped her? There was something he wanted to say, but he couldn't remember. But he had to remember that this indescribable connection between them, was not her choice. For her, it went no deeper than desire. Some of her tears, he knew, had been for him...because she didn't want to hurt him. Mary was an angel. He wouldn't ruin her chance for happiness with the man she had chosen.

Bash felt her shiver beneath his hand, and realized he was lightly stroking her arm...He stopped. Resolved to let go. Would probably have to keep resolving it every day for the rest of his hellish existence.

"Bash, what _is_ it?"

He opened his eyes, and found he couldn't speak. First he had to drink in the sight of her. It felt like he was dying of thirst. Oh God, if only Mary would stop looking at him like that. Why couldn't she be an angel, all the time?

"Bash... please..."

He nearly groaned at her words, and the longing in her voice. Couldn't help imagining holding her in his arms and...

Bash released her. Broke their gaze, and looked over her shoulder instead. Tried not to notice the bed.

"Mary, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I wasn't angry...at you. When I said it was nothing...of course I didn't mean your life. But you never would've been in danger in the first place if..." He tried to lighten his tone. "No need to thank me. We're friends. And it is my duty to protect Your Grace."

Bash risked a direct look at her. Mary's eyes had narrowed, studying him.

"Don't call me that," she murmured absently. "Bash...You said something about dreaming...and me being alive. When I came here tonight...when you first saw me. I remember we were standing at the door, just like this..."

"Oh, just like this? Were you waiting in my bedchamber, when I came in? Rather forward of you, Mary!"

He couldn't resist teasing her, unwise as it was. Why did he attempt to derail her dangerous train of thought, with even more dangerous suggestions?

"Well, no, we weren't standing _exactly_ like this. Obviously. You were stopping me from coming in, not leaving." Mary glared at him, but her eyes were dancing. "Being cheeky, as usual. I remember what you said now!"

He wished he could forget. It had been his worst nightmare. Failing her. Losing her. Seeing her lifeless body hanging there in the Blood Wood. But she was safe. It hadn't happened. He didn't want to relive it again. Mary had woken him from the nightmare, and he had been surprised to see her... relieved to see her alive.

"You should leave before the guards return. Be careful going back to your quarters."

It was easier to push Mary away now, thinking of the Hell this night could have been. The pagans had marked her for death...because of him. They had chosen _her_, because he... How could he feel remorse, but no regret? He couldn't regret kissing Mary. Their first kiss...or their second...or this heavenly night with her, no matter how it ended.

"Don't let Francis know you came to see me. This...it's over now. There's no need to make your life as a Queen more difficult."

Mary shook her head, taking several steps back, away from the door. Bash followed her, but tried to maintain some distance.

"I'm not leaving until I know..."

"What do you want to know?"

She knew his blood debt was paid, but hadn't pressed for details. He would tell her, but it was an ugly truth. Using a terrified man as bait, in a trap to spill pagan blood. Planning to free the prisoner...but choosing to protect his mother. Still, murder. The sin was his, not Mary's, but she would blame herself for his going. And there was another, selfish reason, he prayed she wouldn't ask him.

_**"Anyone would be blessed, to have you in their life."**_

Her words echoed in his head. Impassioned. Untrue. Incredibly moving. What if Mary stopped believing this beautiful lie? What if he lost her completely?

"Bash, I already know about the prisoner you took from the dungeons...because of me."

She knew enough then, to judge him. The man was dead. His intentions and his motive, didn't matter.

"Mary...I..."

"Francis told me. It's a terrible thing to have to choose..."

Mary reached out towards him, then let her hand drop to her side. Bash found himself focusing on her hand, and avoiding her eyes.

"Of course I knew you paid the debt somehow. I'm still alive...because of you. Francis wanted me to think less of you. Make me regret..."

Bash looked up, startled by the edge of anger in Mary's voice.

"Don't you?"

"No! Bash, how could I? You've done so much to protect me! Bravely risked your life and...I can't thank you enough. You're a good man...I know you don't take killing lightly. I regret giving you this burden. But I'll never regret our..."

Bash felt frantic to erase the sorrow in her eyes.

"Mary, you're not to blame! I interfered in pagan rituals. Why did I free their sacrifices? Those people were beyond saving. The pagans warned me I owed a blood debt, but I failed to choose a new victim. I only made a target of someone I..."

Mary's voice was fierce, and her eyes burned into his.

"Don't ever regret _trying_ to save us all...It was noble and _right_!"

"You'll never regret our...kiss? But, Mary...don't you love Francis?"

Their words tumbled over one another, then trailed off into silence.

His heart began pounding loudly...like a knock on the door. Could she hear it too?

Bash watched her face intently. Mary closed her eyes, then took a deep shuddering breath.

"Someone you...what, Bash? You said...you made a target of someone you...what?"

"Mary, you still haven't answered _my_ question."

"Yes, I have."

Bash smiled at the echo of their earlier teasing. It felt like a lifetime ago, but it was only this night. Mary had kissed him again, impulsively, making an unconscious choice... shared her dreams, and given him hope. He tried to sacrifice his dream, for her sake. But the sacrifice was rejected. Mary accepted him, flawed as he was. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he really wasn't that noble. He would follow Mary anywhere... if she asked him.

"Bash... please..."

He walked towards her.

"Mary... love..."

The words rang out with each step closer.

Then Mary was in his arms, and she was kissing him.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

A lifetime later, Bash pulled away slightly, to look at her. Mary's arms tightened around him, and she pressed closer, raining kisses against his neck. He thought he felt tears, too.

"Shh, Mary...I'm here...I promise, I'll always be here."

Mary lifted her head, and the look in her eyes made him wonder, again, if he was only dreaming.

"Bash, I love...you...everything about you. From the first day...the first time our eyes met...something in me knew."

The only sensible way to respond to this...was by kissing her senseless.

Then more words poured out, even if they didn't need to be said.

"God, Mary, why didn't you tell me? I thought you chose..."

"I did, Bash! Every time we kissed...and then you stopped kissing me!"

"Never stop...never stop loving you, Mary..."

He couldn't believe she was here, and his, completely. He knew there were forces beyond his control, that would try to pull them apart.

He resolved to never let go.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Bash woke to the sound of two heartbeats.

Moving closer to the girl, asleep at his side, he swept back a strand of dark hair. Wanted to see...

Mary slowly opened her eyes, and met his.

She smiled, and his heart skipped, like a fool in a romantic novel.

He felt the gentle pressure of her hands on his chest, and knew she could feel his heart racing.

"Have I told you," Mary breathed, between kisses, "how much I love the way you look at me?"

This was real. She was here. Bash was only a little sorry he woke her.

Mary had woken him first...from the nightmare of losing her.

Chosen him to love...in this new dream.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N:**

I wish I could just leave it there, with no author's notes to ruin the mood. But I can't help myself. ;) So, an ending with a hopeful resolution, even if some things are still unresolved...but I kind of like that lack of resolution and I hinted that there'll be future obstacles to deal with, but they're united and in love and in my mind, they'll be fine. :) But what about Francis? (Maybe he'll die soon ;)) And Mary's a Queen who "has to" marry a King (no she doesn't! Mash will find a way!)...will Mary sacrifice royal duty for love? I kind of hinted in chapter 4 that she might be willing to do that (after all, Bash sacrifices so much for her, as she noticed...it's her turn, not that running away with him would *really* be much of a sacrifice ;)), but I'll leave you all to imagine what you like. :) (Or will I write a sequel? Who knows?! I might surprise myself again, since I never imagined I'd be able to write this...but I did! :) And I feel like I can hear the "right" words in my head like...poems or song lyrics? With rhythm? I don't know! But I like it. :)

So, after exploring the rest of the room, they made it to the bed! Let's give them some privacy. ;) I tried to include every aspect of Mash here, from flirty banter, teasing, tension, to the heavier, deeper love-stuff (there had to be more of that though). Hope you kissing fiends out there aren't disappointed, but it's a miracle (to me) that I'm writing romance at all, and this kind of turned into an emotional/somewhat angsty story. Theirs is not just a physical connection, as they had to discover. :) Well, they didn't fully understand that they were expressing spiritual/emotional love *through* the physical, y'know? Mary knew, by chapter 4, that she had unconsciously been in love with him since they met, but it took "my" Bash longer to believe it wasn't just physical on her part, partly 'cause he felt unworthy. Good thing she accepted his "dark side" & they got to talking about the blood debt.

For the record, I think Bash is being way too hard on himself (but it makes him even more noble & swoon-worthy ;)) and he should totally tell Mary the details of his original intent & motive for killing the prisoner (but it's better that he doesn't make excuses for his actions). But it doesn't matter. She loves him anyway. :) (Btw, I wouldn't be surprised if the prisoner turns up alive after all, having survived the fall off the cliff. Maybe that's why the writers chose that way of "killing" him. Rule of TV: if you don't see the body, they're probably not really dead! Maybe he'll show up later to cause more drama/problems for Bash/expose Diane's pagan past...)

I hope the Mash Misunderstandings are resolved to everyone's satisfaction! It seemed like a good idea to have new conversations uncover the truth of their feelings (although Mary started to doubt her original interpretation of his feelings when he stopped her from leaving, and couldn't let go of her arm. Don't you admire her restraint, not kissing him? ;)). I knew I wanted them to talk more about the pagan situation, because they *really* should have, on the show (and recognize what a jerk Francis is, of course) and it just kinda worked out, I think. :)

I hope that overlapping dialogue exchange where they kept interrupting eachother, came across well, like they were passionately responding to certain aspects of what the other person was saying, and wanting to reassure eachother, and then rather belatedly realizing what *else* the other person was saying (I love you! I love you!) :) Btw, "I'll never regret our..." and "I only made a target of someone I..." both really end in ... love. :) Because "kiss" means love too, as an unconscious expression of their love, as they finally realize ...and as Mary expresses later in the "why didn't you tell me (you loved me)?" "I did, every time we kissed" exchange. :)

I didn't expect to get so spiritual/religious in this fic, but that's what "my" Mash wanted. Writing this was part planning & part who-knows-where-it-came-from instinct/inspiration. At one point, writing this chapter, I was awake for 2 days & nights in a row with no sleep (and barely any food) and I wasn't tired. At all. So much energy and focus. Some kind of non-chemically-induced creative high? :P It was great! I wish I could always be in "the zone". Of course this chapter took me the longest to write, even if I was feeling "inspired" and words were flowing pretty well. So much fussing and revising, but I'm happy with it and wish I'd spent more time on the others! Tempted to go back and fix those. ;) But each chapter helped me write the next one...there were lines and things that would trigger other ideas.

This last one's got lots of references to previous chapters. Actual plot events, of course, plus similar phrasing, echoes of thoughts & conversations, because, soulmates! I hoped it would create a feeling that Mary & Bash really lived a lifetime in one night, and had a history, and more connections between them than they realized (even if they were crossing wires and miscommunicating at times. :))

I wanted chapter 6 to sort of sum up everything that had come before, with lots of tie-ins, so (just a few examples, there's more! ;))

Mary stumbled backwards at the door here ('cause Bash suddenly blocks her exit), and Bash stumbled backwards in chapter 1 (when she came in and gently pushed him out of the way 'cause he was blocking her entrance :))

The chapter starts with Bash feeling rather frustrated, naturally, like he did in chapter 3 & 4, and it's his turn to look over her shoulder and notice/try not to notice the bed. ;) There's a bit of Mash banter/call-backs to chapter 2. The interlude/chapter 5 really helped me write Bash's POV in chapter 6, especially the pagan discussion.

Bash walks towards her with words of love ringing out, as Mary walked towards him at the end of chapter 4 with the words "not love" ringing in her head. Mary gets to tell him some of what she was thinking about him in chapter 4. Bash comforting a tearful Mary & promising to stay echoes his words of friendship in chapter 4, and "never stop loving you" echoes his "never hate you" from chapter 4...it means the same thing, but it's a joyful declaration now instead of a sorrowful acceptance of her supposed rejection. :) And Mary gets to re-say her declaration of love from chapter 4, more clearly this time. ;)

Mary's final line echoes something similar that Bash said to her in chapter 2, and of course the very end of chapter 6 ties-in to the beginning of chapter 1 (incorporating references to some Mash mush from chapter 2, as well) :)

I knew Bash would be waking to the sound of two heartbeats at the beginning and end. :) The first time it was actually Mary knocking on his door, and the second time she was really there beside him when he woke... *but* when you think about it, her knocking on the door/him opening the door, led to the opening up of their hearts...(I'm a sap, yes, I'm writing romance, what do you expect? :)) ...so *really* her knocking *was* her heart beating, unconsciously saying "let me in, and love me!". :) Which is why Bash also hears his heart "pounding loudly, like a knock on the door" in this chapter, when he realizes Mary doesn't regret their kiss/loves him! Wow, I love how that worked out. :)

I had the ending in mind when I started the story, so when I sensed this was time to wrap things up, I had to return to Bash's POV (even though chapter 5 was his, it wasn't really enough of him anyway) I had fun with Mary's POV in chapter 4 and thought I might return to it, but no, this worked out better. :) Learning to listen to my instincts, woo!

This has been exciting, writing a fic and knowing there's a (very nice!) audience out there, interested and waiting for an update. You guys helped me focus! So, if anyone's made it this far down in the author's notes, one last big THANK YOU TO MY READERS! I couldn't have done this without you guys! Love you guys! Aww, I'm gonna miss you guys, now that my fic is done! I really enjoyed our PM conversations too. I'm gonna thank people like I'm on an awards show now, okay? ;) Thank you **Marie Meyers** for reaching out to an insecure newbie with your truly inspiring speech about what it means to be a writer (or author, if you insist ;)) Thanks again **Quirky Del** for the thoughtful feedback, noticing the subtle stuff and appreciating my angsty side I didn't even know existed! :) Thanks again **Dot1996** for your touching review that keeps echoing in my head and made me feel better about an "unpopular" chapter! Thanks to all my regular reviewers who let me know I wasn't screwing up *too* badly with each new update. It really means a lot that you stuck around and took the time to encourage me... **iloverob32** (I'm not as insecure anymore, yay!), **Jane **(no more misunderstandings, yay!) **Joan89** (hope you liked Bash's thoughts again :)), **junellelio **(thanks for not minding my PMs :)) **NinjaSheik **(I did my story my way!), **pgoodrichboggs** (Mary didn't trip into Bash's arms at the door, but she stumbled until he steadied her! And they had to work through things so it wasn't quite as simple as your cute suggestion, but I hope you enjoyed their physical contact anyway ;)) ...and thanks to the excitable **Guest who jumped off their chair** over an update (That's so sweet! Hope I didn't let you down, **Guest**! May you find a Bash to share your chair with! ;))

Thanks to Mary & Bash for the inspiration too. ;) The potential for their love story...aahh...I'm gonna be sad if they don't end up together on Reign, and I still wish it had happened after _**Chosen**_...just like my fic! Thanks again, everyone, for the kind feedback, and I hope you like the ending as much as I do. Yes, I do! But I don't take full credit for wherever the words come from, so don't think I'm getting conceited. ;) (Oh great, now I sound like one of those writers who talk about their "muse" taking over, and you think I'm pretentious instead. ;)) Bye everyone!

**Update after waking:** I revised again, even though I read & revised obsessively before publishing! I thought I had found all the right words! Everyone come back and re-read? ;) It's okay. I did it for me. :) But it's better now! So embarrassed. I thought *this* chapter would really be *finished* before I let the world see it. Ah well. Next time I think I'll write the whole story, let nobody else see it, then...years later... ;)

**Update again**, Jan. 11, 2014: I couldn't resist! Revised the first 2 chapters, fixed clunky phrasing & expanded ch. 2 a bit. :)


End file.
